


【授权翻译】Be Comfortable, Creature

by MeCreater



Series: 鬼泣翻译作品 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Canon-Typical Violence, Dadgil Week (Devil May Cry), Family, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCreater/pseuds/MeCreater
Summary: Vergil意识到，小孩子就是块烫手山芋。
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 鬼泣翻译作品 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598722
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】Be Comfortable, Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Comfortable, Creature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847624) by [philos_manthanein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein). 



> 原文名：Be comfortable, creature  
> 原作者：philos_manthanein  
> 校对：我自己  
> 译者的话：这篇里的哥和崽实在是太可爱了！可爱得我满地找头那种呜呜，渣翻译尽力而为，希望大家喜欢。Enjoy!

////在孩子出生的那一刻，Vergil就感知到了。

////唯独令人惊讶的是，那个婴儿活下来了——哪怕只是暂时的，人类的计划并不如他们想象中那样隐秘周全——Vergil一直都知道那个实验的存在。

但他默许了：单纯只是想看看他的幼崽是多么脆弱而不堪一击。即使作为一名青年，Vergil也清楚：自己身体里那恶心的混血基因很难容许一个健康的后代诞生。

尽管那婴孩在自己血液里回荡的尖利哭叫令人烦躁至极，Vergil仍然选择了忽略他。就算这个生物的身体里混杂了他自己、以及Fortuna的小丑们不知道从哪儿搞来的血源，也只不过是一个弱小的、畸形的产物，那个可怜的混血恶魔用自己仅有的几口气呼唤父亲是一件再正常不过的事。

但那之后......

一个星期。两个星期。

一个月。

六个星期。

时间一点点过去，Vergil的恶魔本能在他身体里不断地刺刺挠挠。

他的孩子活下来了。

Vergil的恶魔知道他活下来了。它穿过隐秘混乱的空间找到了他，然后感知到绝望，无论他的后代在哪，此时此刻都在经历着痛苦。

[Fortuna] 

城堡中心的实验室冰冷而潮湿，机器的轰鸣和咔嚓声混杂在一起，难以辨认的编码符号闪烁着光芒。这些都是医疗仪器，而非之前一路上那样的安防设备——虽然没起到任何作用。

Vergil将血从刀上抖落，而后收刀入鞘，走近了在无菌婴儿床中尖声哭泣的婴儿。

男孩有一小撮白色的头发，苍白的皮肤，以及因为哭泣而涨红的脸蛋。他身上贴着标签，扎满了金属的导线，一直连到一台机器上；左臂星星点点地分布着轻微的淤痕，至于右臂......坚硬的黑色鳞片从手肘开始，一头向下爬满整条小臂，另一头向上延伸至肱二头肌的位置。

“你有一个有趣的胎记。”Vergil对着小婴儿沉吟。

幼崽抬起大大的乳蓝色眼睛看向他，停止了哭泣，片刻后又继续撕心裂肺地哭起来，尖叫着野蛮地挥舞他肥嘟嘟的手臂和小短腿。Vergil皱起眉头，熟悉的头痛又找上了门来。

“安静点。”Vergil低声道，但小婴儿打定主意不听父亲的话，竭尽全力、坚持不懈地哭号着。“我现在就在这里，这不就是你想要的吗？”

小婴儿还在尖利地哭着，脸蛋通红，漫无目的地试图抓握住什么。Vergil低低地咆哮了一声，转身就走。

他朝着出口走去——他受够了。如果他非得被这个孩子的痛苦所诅咒，至少他还可以远离噪音的折磨。然而他离得越远，头痛感就愈发强烈，以至于他几乎恶心到晕过去。

愤怒涌上心头，Vergil回过头，大步回到了婴儿床旁。

“够了，你到底想要什么？”Vergil强压怒火，但他的声音在婴儿的嚎啕大哭中逐渐失控。Vergil的手抚上武士刀的刀柄，握紧，准备挥刀。

男孩还在哭。

“我不会容忍你。”Vergil警告到，然而在那一刻才后知后觉地意识到，自己得愚蠢什么地步才会试图和一个婴儿讲道理。

叹息了一声，Vergil拔出阎魔刀。

他没有选择。即使自己在场的情况下，这个孩子仍然那样令人恼火，而如果让他活下去，就不得不承受无穷无尽的折磨，那么......他举起刀，准备给这孩子一个干脆的了断。

男孩停止了哭泣。

Vergil盯着男孩将右手伸向阎魔刀——武士刀的刀身萦绕着魔力，新雪般干净明亮——幼崽发出柔软的咕哝，试图用手握住刀刃。Vergil把刀抬高了点，保持在距离外。

“它很锋利，蠢货。”Vergil沉声低吼，男孩为了伸得更远一些而努力地想要坐起来，于是他把刀又往后挪了些。

Vergil用左手把这只小蠢货往后推了点，这个举动显然足够使人分心，因为小婴儿立刻转移了注意力，用两只胖胖的小手抓住了维吉尔的手指。小家伙很有些握力——Vergil承认他心底闪过了一瞬间的骄傲。男孩把Vergil的其中一只手指塞进嘴里，口水沾得满手指都是。

Vergil的骄傲感消散了。

“放开。”Vergil命令到。

被无视了。

“放、开。”

他猛地把手抽了回来。小婴儿的脸一瞬间就皱了起来，他又开始哭了，Vergil的头痛也回来了（当然这也是他第一次意识到他的头痛的确消失过）。低低地怒吼了一声，Vergil再次把刀收回刀鞘，然后用自己解放出来的双手去把男孩身上的胶带通通扯掉。

由于男孩的挣扎和乱扭，这个工作很是花了一段时间，但那些胶带甫一被彻底清理掉，Vergil就托着男孩的腋窝把他举了起来。

Vergil盯着他。

他也回盯着Vergil。

男孩停止了哭号，然后咯咯地笑了起来，在空中踢蹬着赤裸的小脚丫。Vergil试图把他放回婴儿床里，但对方立刻就哭唧唧地哼哼了起来，于是Vergil只能再度把男孩举起来，这次近了一些，男孩发出兴奋的尖叫。

很不情愿地，Vergil把他抱在了胸前。幼崽试图把他短短的、肉乎乎的手臂环上Vergil的脖颈，小脑袋靠在父亲的肩膀上。

一切都安静下来了。

“......好吧。”Vergil怒气冲冲地闷声道，抱着他的孩子，转身走向了出口。  



End file.
